A knob for operation of a fishing reel accomplishes one basic function, namely, the application of a torque for rotation of the winding mechanism of a fishing reel. However, this function is achieved in different manners according to how the fishing reel is being used. For retrieval of a catch, the knob is gripped by the entire hand for efficient transfer of power to the winding mechanism. For retrieval of the line and lure, such as for changing equipment, the application of power is of no concern. The main consideration is speed. For playing the bait or lure, the line often is retracted slowly. Neither speed nor power is a consideration. Rather, the main interest is to establish a sensitive coupling between the line and the fisherman's hand so that he can feel what is happening at the distal end of the line. In general, fishing reels have not been designed to facilitate all three functions.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a knob that meets the varying requirements of the fisherman: fast retrieval, power retrieval and sensitive play.